half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Odessa Cubbage
|species= Human |gender= Male |height= |weapons= RPG |equipment= Radio |vehicles= |hair= Blonde |eyes= Blue |cyber= |era= Combine |types= |notable= |affiliation= The Resistance }} Colonel Odessa Cubbage is a minor character who made a brief appearance in the Highway 17 (Chapter 7) level of Half-Life 2. Cubbage is part of the Resistance against the Combine, speaking in distinct Received Pronunciation. He wears a jacket with emblems on it indicating that he was possibly once a security officer as part of the University of Rochester Security Services. Appearances ''Half-Life 2 Odessa Cubbage leads a small Resistance base and town, dubbed New Little Odessa, in a coastal region outside City 17. Cubbage is first mentioned in the chapter ''"We Don't Go To Ravenholm...", when Leon tries to contact him from Shorepoint. He often made outlandish claims of heroism, such as serving with Rudyard Kipling and being a Bengal Tiger despite the fact that is obviously too young to have done either. When Gordon Freeman arrives at New Little Odessa en route to Nova Prospekt, he is directed by a resistance fighter into a basement of a building, where Cubbage is briefing members on the use of the rocket launcher against Combine gunships. Looking for a volunteer to test it, and spotting Gordon's arrival, Cubbage hands him the weapon and gives him a quick tutorial on using the launcher's laser guide and steering it past the defenses of a Combine Gunship. Shortly afterward, a Gunship approaches, and Freeman quickly downs it. With the base saved from defeat, Odessa Cubbage sends him on his way, by allowing members of his team to open a gate, thus allowing Gordon to travel further along the coast. He also warns Freeman that since a base near the bridge used to go to Nova Prospekt, Bridge Point, has maintained radio silence, it is probably under Combine control. Cubbage can be last seen communicating via radio to Lighthouse Point, another resistance base where Gordon will have to abandon his dune buggy and resume his journey to Nova Prospekt on foot. His fate after Gordon's visit, and Half-Life 2, remains unknown. Before arriving at New Little Odessa, Cubbage can be spotted speaking with the G-Man as the player views the base through a Combine binoculars, sparking theories that the G-Man may have aided the resistance team in some way, in the form of a warning of the impending Combine gunship assault, or even the supply of rocket launchers. Much of Cubbage's self-proclaimed history is questioned by his companions. His slightly askew mustache suggests it isn't real, and many resistance members believe his British accent, along with his supposed military accomplishments, are fake as well. He is also known to remain in his basement headquarters during times of danger, preferring to give orders to others and never personally expose himself to any actual harm. ''Half-Life 2: Episode One In ''Half-Life 2: Episode One, Alyx makes a reference to Odessa, sarcastically claiming that he is her father after a rebel asks, "You're Kleiner's daughter, right?", mirroring somehow the early stages of Half-Life 2’s production when she was to be the daughter of another military man, Captain Vance.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar Later, some rebels can be overheard talking about how they once met Odessa and that they've come to the conclusion that he's an idiot. Other rebels occasionally also reference him by asking Gordon if he was there when Cubbage took down the first Combine gunship, implying Odessa took the credit for Gordon's work. Behind the scenes *Odessa's model, based on the martial arts instructor for one of the game's developers, was originally intended for a character named "Odell" (or "Owen") to be met in the Borealis chapter cut from Half-Life 2Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar. He was to be the engineer of the Borealis, a science ship stranded in the ice that was discovered and attacked by the Combine. Odell was to be the only remaining crew member. Gordon was to reach the Borealis with him on a tugboat after the Air Exchange chapter, search the ship for any survivors and then leave the ship in a submarine to Kraken BaseHalf-Life 2 Beta files. This chapter is included, though missing some features, in the mod Missing Information. *With Barney, Odessa Cubbage fills the military leader role originally intended for Captain Vance. *In the playable Half-Life 2 Beta, a generic citizen named "RPGGuy" appears at New Little Odessa. Interestingly, three extremely early voice clips for Odessa can be found in the sound/vo/coast/ folder, but there is no model for him. *There are several obvious similarities between Cubbage and Colonel Rodney Crittendon from the sixties television show Hogan's Heroes. Besides sharing their rank and British nationality, both possess a comically inflated self-image and are widely perceived by their soldiers to be conceited fools. Cubbage's appearance is also remarkably similar to Critendon's, including the curled mustache. Gallery Image:Odell RtB.jpg|Odell. Image:Odell.jpg|Odell model. Image:RPGGuy.jpg|The "RPGGuy", Odessa Cubbage's placeholder in The Coast chapters. Notes and references See also *Borealis (cut location) *Half-Life 2 original journey#The Borealis - Hyperborea Category:Resistance Members Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Characters aware of the G-Man Category:Allies